Interactions of the Heart
by Enomys
Summary: Just a heartwarming piece about when Iroh returns to the palace after losing Lu Ten and Zuko loses his mother. Oneshot.


Hiya fellas!

Guess what! My plan to win world domination failed.

So I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**Interactions of the Heart**

Zuko curled up into a ball under the thin sheet. He stared off into the darkness, his eyes widened with fear and his brain burdened by thoughts.

He was alone. Utterly alone. His mother was gone, and his father was ignoring him in favor of his sister, who was getting nastier every day. And when his father had to look his way, it was only ever a look of disappointment. He was longing for the love and appreciation that his mother had given him. He curled even tighter. The shadows in the room seemed to elongate and reach toward him, looking as if it wanted to swallow him whole.

After exhausting himself with fear, Zuko slipped into a restless sleep filled with nightmares.

When he awoke the next morning, his sister was already standing in the doorway.

"Hey Zuzu," she cooed in her voice of honeyed lies.

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko questioned cautiously. He had to look out for himself now. Mom could no longer protect him.

"Lighten up Zuzu. Your favorite relative is arriving today." Was that the smile of a viper?

"Who?" asked Zuko, his voice slurred by sleep.

Azula's tone changed to a snap. "Uncle Iroh, you dummy. Aren't you excited?"

"Iroh?" Zuko said questioningly. "That's great!" he said as he leaped out of bed.

And then back came the evil grin. "Don't forget why he's here." She reminded Zuko.

How could he forget? Lu Ten was his favorite cousin, and Uncle Iroh's only son. That was so sad. Personally, he couldn't see how his uncle was ever going to get over the loss.

* * *

Iroh walked into the Fire Lord's hall in the palace. He stepped up and knelt with his head on the obsidian floor before the wall of fire. The shadow behind began to speak.

"Welcome, brother," it hissed in a voice of the smoothest oil. "Welcome home."

Iroh lifted his head from the floor. "It is, indeed, a welcome brother…or should I say, Fire Lord Ozai?" he croaked, his voice hoarse from disuse.

A soft chuckle came from behind the living wall. "No, brother. We must still be on a first name basis. But first, you must be tired, so you will be show to your quarters."

At the spoken cue, a maid came out of the darkness of the throne room and came to stand by Iroh's side. With a great cracking of the joints, he heaved his wearied self upward and began to follow the maid. As they traipsed down the ornate halls, Iroh dwelled on the reason he had left Ba Sing Sei. His son. He would never forget that fateful day when they had told him. When he had finally seen that face, so peaceful, yet never to wake again. And he almost burst into tears on the spot, but instead swallowed the urge and moved on.

* * *

After an exhausting trip through the maze that was the palace, the maid stopped in front of one of the guest rooms. It had used to be his bedroom when he was a child. Iroh sighed. This was so like Ozai: to show him up in any way possible. Ah, well, he was tired anyway and a bed was a bed, wherever he was.

* * *

Zuko ran through the halls. Uncle was here! Somewhere. He slowed as he rounded the corner into an older part of the palace, the part where he was always being told to walk, not run. On his right, a door was ajar. Curious, Zuko slipped inside. A bed like his was positioned in the center of the room, and next to it were several trunks. So this is where Uncle will be staying! Suddenly, Zuko heard voices. Taking refuge behind an ancient wardrobe, he decided to stay and watch the proceedings.

Iroh went to collapse on the bed, but there was already someone sitting on it. Zuko leaped up, an eager smile on his face. Zuko ran forward, and wrapped his arms around his uncle. As his uncle returned the favor, they began to smile and simultaneously thought:

_Welcome home_

* * *

Just a heartwarming story to brighten the dreary depressingness that surrounds Zuko's life. Tell me what you think! **And Thanks to my awesome reviewers, Batamut and theredrobin!**


End file.
